1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to urinals and toilets and more particularly pertains to a new urine splatter collection device for maintaining a clean and sanitary place to defecate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of urinals and toilets is known in the prior art. More specifically, urinals and toilets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a collar having paired opposed arcuate sections and paired opposed elongated sections together forming a generally oval configuration. Further included is an inner flange disposed downward from an inner edge of the collar. The flange is in generally frictional communication with an interior edge of the toilet bowl for ease of removal, cleaning, and reinstallation. A baffle is oriented on an outer edge of a rearward arcuate section of the collar. Another prior art includes an annular sheet with a central opening. A down-turned flange is arranged at an inner edge of the sheet, and an upturned flange is arranged at an outer edge of the sheet. A tongue is arranged at a rear end of the sheet. The guard is positioned on a toilet rim, with the tongue inserted between the hinges of the toilet seat to prevent the guard from rotating. The inner diameter of the guard is slightly smaller than an inner diameter of the toilet rim. The guard is centered about the toilet rim by having the down-turned flange engaged around the inner edge of the toilet rim. Yet, another prior art includes a strip of flexible material having top edge, a bottom edge, and an intermediate portion therebetween, the bottom edge formed with a pair of opposed and spaced lips extended downwards therefrom and thereby defining a mouth for coupling about a rim of a urinal and with the intermediate portion extended to the top edge, whereby when a rim of a urinal is disposed within the mouth, the strip is coupled to the rim and extends to a position for directing urine drippings towards the urinal. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new urine splatter collection device.